This invention relates to a vanity mirror of the type being mounted particularly on a sun visor of a motor vehicle.
Particularly, the vanity mirror of the present invention is of the type including a mirror, an illuminating portion having a lamp, and a cover for covering and exposing the front surface of the mirror.
Various proposals have been made with respect to vanity mirrors mounted on sun visors of motor vehicles and of the type including a mirror, an illuminating portion having a lamp, and a cover for covering and exposing the front surface of the mirror.
It is strongly required to reduce the thickness of the sun visor for increasing the inner space of the vehicle and improving the living condition in the vehicle. Accordingly, it is also required to reduce the thickness of the vanity mirror. There is a problem in reducing the thickness of the vanity mirror that the lens of the illuminating portion has usually been formed of polycarbonate resin which shows a tendency to deform due to the heat of the lamp. Thus, it has been required to provide a predetermined space between the lens and the lamp which has defined a limit for reducing the thickness of the vanity mirror.